chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
A Trip to Kingsport
So you are a young man from the north marches and you want to study arcane magic. Like other trades, you think ti will help yourself stay fed and housed. You have a small sum of money from your merchant parents to start your education but you know it won't be enough to finish it. You learned to read and and write from a follower of Gizad who taught many of the other merchant's children in your home village. You possessed a keen intellect and a good hand and were hungry for more knowledge. So, in a letter of instruction from your teacher, you arranged to enroll at a wizarding school in Kingspor. Classes would resume after harvest in Autumn but you couldn't wait so you asked if you could stay at the Gizadi Temple in the town of Kingspor in the mean time. So with all that you own in a wooden trunk that is almost too heavy to carry, you purchase passage down the Marny River to Kingspor on a River Cog. The chest is wider than your body with iron rings on each side so that it can be carried. A pair of iron bands wrap around it and the flat lid. The chest is tall enough to serve as a makeshift - but uncomfortable seat. This, your only piece of luggage save for a new satchel and a worn Barge Bag, was difficult to carry but it held your clothing and everything that held meaning for you. The first thing that happened to you once you arrived at Kingsport was that the chest was stolen by a small group of thieves who posed as escorts to the wizarding school. They lead you down an alley and smacked you on the back of the head with a wooden club. they would have stripped you of every possession but they ran away when someone called the city watch. It took everything you had to push yourself up to your knees. Fighting through the haze of hte blow they gave you, you managed to get to your feet. Your purse was gone from your belt as was the dagger you wore. Once you realized that your chest was gone, you struggle to your feet to and stagger back to the main street. You are left with the clothes that you were wearing when you arrived and what few possessions you had in your satchel and barge bag. Stumbling on dizzy legs, you head down to the nearest merchant to ask directions to the Gizadi temple. When you arrive, your head has cleared but there is a swelling pain in the back of your head. When you knock on the door to the temple-library it takes the Porter a while to answer. The Porter takes your letter of instruction that you managed to keep as it was in the satchel they didn't grab. You wait in the anteroom of the temple while you wait for the Porter to return with the High Priest. The temple was small, with under a dozen brothers under its roof. The high priest eventually came to see you and was carrying your letter in his hand. He bows in greeting and you return it respectfully. He explains that the arrangement is an interesting idea but he doesn't have much in the way of funds to pay you. Desperate for a place to stay, you ask to remain at the temple as a follower and that you would act as a Copiest in return for room and rations. The high priest, commenting on the praise offered to you by the priest in your hometown, agrees. Category:Fiction Category:Fiction/North Marches Category:Fiction/Kingsport Category:Fiction/Gizad